The Lucky One
by Chikuma Yoemon
Summary: There's no need to change our personality on purpose. I love you just the way you're, because you're my lucky one. I want you so badly. BritainxFemNesia, sedikit OOC dan fict amatiran. Warn inside! T No pain no gain, don't like don't read :


Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fiction © Chikuma Yoemon

Pairing : BritainxFemNesia and another pairings (including NethrexFemNesia)

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rate : T

Summary : _There's no need to change our natural personality on purpose. I love you just the way you are, because you're my the lucky one._

**Warn : sedikit OOC, masih amatiran, typos, agak aneh dan cerita pasaran. Maafin Chiku yang baru nongol sekarang karena Chiku baru beres tugas-tugas Chiku yang sempat menumpuk layaknya gunung Fuji –lebeh-. Chiku mohon maaf cerita kedua Chiku belum Chiku apdet -.- Chiku bakalan publish chapter 3 setelah mengapdet cerita ini. Jadi readers yang selama ini menunggu, gomenasai minna-san! –bungkuk-bungkuk sampe encok-. Oke deh jangan banyak bacot, selamat membaca. Don't like? Please Don't read. Enjoy!**

**££££ (money yeah money! –gaploked-)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Musim gugur. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, belum lagi, tidak terasa sudah genap 4 bulan aku tinggal di negeri indah ini. Aku menatap daun-daun yang tengah berguguran dengan indah pada sore hari ini. Ah, coba aku bawa kamera, pemandangan musim gugur yang disinari langit sore ini begitu indah. Dan lagi, banyak anak-anak kecil bermain di atas dedaunan kering dan saling kejar-mengejar ke sana kemari. Hehe, sungguh pemandangan yang manis.

Aku mengeratkan mantel berwarna hitamku, walaupun begitu angin sore ini cukup menusuk kulit. Setelah selesai kuliah, aku langsung pergi ke taman ini untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku sangat menyukai duduk-duduk di taman ini. Taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang indah, orang-orang kini menikmati waktu senggang mereka bersama keluarga mereka, bahkan ada yang bersama dengan kekasih mereka. Hah, aku jadi iri. Kuakui aku bukan tipe wanita yang feminine, tapi yang namanya wanita tetap saja wanita bukan? Padahal usiaku ini sudah beranjak 19 tahun, tapi masih belum punya pacar juga. Tapi—siapa juga yang mau sama gadis Asia seperti aku ya? Akukan jelek.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mengerucutkan bibir bawahku tanpa sadar. Dasar remaja labil. Gara-gara film-film drama Korea sial itu. Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dilanda kegalauan gara-gara melajang. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul 4 sore, sejam lagi taman ini akan segera ditutup. Rasanya tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini. Entahlah, mungkin saja karena taman ini—adalah tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, senyum tipis terukir dibibirku ketika mengingat kejadian 4 hari yang lalu.

_When i closed my eyes, i wondering i was right beside you_

_Feel your warm hug_

'_Damnt it!_ Stupid Alfred! Kalau sudah ketemu biar kuhajar dia' gumamku menggerutu. Baru saja bocah Amerika itu dengan seenak jidatnya meninggalkan proyek yang sedang kami jalani. Lebih tepatnya, dia meninggalkanku yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan proyek design yang seharusnya bisa selesai sekarang jika si bodoh itu membantuku pada jam mata kuliah terakhir. Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orangnya sudah tidak ada mau aku apain? Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Aku menenteng ranselku dan berjalan melewati taman hendak pulang ke rumah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku mendapati sosok gadis yang terlihat familiar sekali sedang duduk di kursi taman tersebut.

Hn? Bukannya itu gadis yang satu jurusan denganku? Kalau tidak salah dia itu berasal dari In—Indie? In—Indo… Indonesia? Yah! Indonesia. Ck, apa aku hampiri saja ya dia? Baru selangkah aku memasuki taman, kulihat dirinya dari kejauhan, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tiba-tiba. Hmph. Lucu sekali. Jarang-jarang aku melihatnya memasang mimik begitu, habis kalau di kampus dia itu pendiam sekali. Kulihat sekeliling, taman ini masih tidak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kudengar suara tawa anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran di bawah pohon sana. Jadi ingat waktu kecil, kakak-kakakku selalu mengajakku bermain di taman ketika musim gugur tiba. Dan lagi—Ah! Taman inikan…

Dan kulihat senyum manis terukir dibibir lembutnya. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum juga. Mengingat dimana hari dan tempat pertama kali kita berjumpa, membuatku ingin selalu berada di tempat ini. Hmm, konyol memang, tapi saat itu memang sungguh _ironis_.

_When i touch your hands, i hold it tightly. As i don't want to lose you_

_I want your heart just for me_

4 days ago

Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kameranya. Maklum, sebagai mahasiswa yang menekuni bidang Art and Photography, dirinya harus pandai-pandai menggunakan kamera dan mengambil gambar dengan proporsional.

"Ck, kau serius sekali sih?" cletuk pemuda lainnya yang sedang santai memakan hamburgernya dan meminum colanya di bawah pohon. Mau tak mau, urat nadi di kening pemuda bernama Arthur itu muncul. "Tentu saja. Daripada kau, sudah pemalas iseng pula," ejek Arthur. Pemuda berambut coklat muda berdarah asli Amerika itu tidak mempedulikannya. Arthur kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tripot kameranya agar bisa berdiri dengan baik. Setelah siap, Arthur pun mencoba untuk memotret objek yang cukup jauh untuk memeriksa kefokusan kamera tersebut.

'Jpret! Jpret!'

"Hmm…lumayan juga," gumamnya pendek. Alfred yang sedari tadi baca komik di bawah pohon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sekumpulan gadis yang sedang asyik ngerumpi dan berjalan melewati Arthur. Alfred dengan senyum isengnya langsung bersiul-siul gaje. Lalu mendekati Arthur.

"Cewek-cewek cantik tuh, photo sana!", ucapnya sambil menyikut Arthur.

"He-hey! Hati-hati, nanti kau bisa mengenai kameranya!"

"Dasar pro!"

Baru saja Arthur mau membalas ucapan Alfred, tiba-tiba saja tutup lensa kamera Arthur jatuh dan menggelinding begitu saja ke bawah. Sialnya, karena mereka berada di dataran yang cukup tinggi, jadi tutup lensa tersebut bergelinding ke jalanan di bawah sana.

"Hell no! Oh crap! Gara-gara kau Al!" cerocos Arthur lalu segera berlari kecil untuk mengejar tutup lensa yang menggelinding tersebut. Alfred hanya tertawa laknat. Sungguh sahabat yang baik. Arthur berlari kecil sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil tutup lensa tersebut. Tetapi belum sampai begitu saja kesialan Arthur tiba, karena tidak hati-hati, Arthur tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa seorang gadis yang sedang membelakanginya.

"AWAS!" teriak Arthur spontan sehingga gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan…

-BRUK!- Alhasil, Arthur jatuh menimpa gadis malang itu. Orang-orang cengok menatap dua manusia yang baru saja ditimpa tragedi, bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik ria setelah melihat kejadian tragis tadi. Beberapa orang pun berdatangan dan membantu mereka berdiri. Sementara Alfred yang baru selesai ketawa-tawa ikut cengok dan menghampiri sohibnya yang bener-bener sial itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?", tanya seorang pria sambil membantu Arthur dan seorang gadis berdiri. Arthur dan gadis cantik itu mengangguk lalu berterima kasih. Setelah itu orang-orang kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Anu, maafkan saya! Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa anda terluka?" tanya Arthur cepat lalu meraih kedua pundak mungil gadis cantik itu. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak apa-apa, anda sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati lagi," ujarnya sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. Arthur menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu, baru saja ia ingat ada hal yang ia lupakan, ah bingo! Tutup lensa kameranya baru saja 'kabur' dari majikannya. Tahu akan gelagat Arthur yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu, sang gadis ikut melihat sana-sini dan menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran di bawah kakinya. Lalu ia membungkuk dan meraih benda itu.

"Err, apa anda mencari ini?" tanya gadis itu. Arthur hampir menganga lebar jika saja ia tidak segera di tepuk pundaknya oleh Alfred dari belakang. "Oi Bro! You ok?" tanyanya. Arthur menatapnya sekilas dan mengangguk, kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke gadis tadi yang sedang mengulurkan benda yang selama ini dicari Arthur.

"Ah tutup lensa kameraku! Terimakasih banyak Nona, aduh jadi merepotkan!", seru Arthur sambil menganggaruk kepalanya pertanda nervous. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa kok. Tapi, sisi tutup ini sedikit lecet dan juga retak, anu—maaf tadi saya tidak sengaja menginjaknya," tutur sang gadis menyesal. Arthur tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa, salah saya juga tidak hati-hati dalam bertindak.", ucap Arthur lembut lalu meraih benda tersebut dari tangan mungil sang gadis. Merasa tidak enak, sang gadis berkata, "Saya tidak keberatan untuk mengganti rugi," ucapnya. Dalam hati, belum pernah Arthur bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang begitu rendah hati dan lembut. Alfred yang sedari tadi dikacangi langsung berfikir sejenak.

"Ehem. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," gumamnya kecil.

"Ahaha, sudah tidak perlu repot. Tidak apa-apa.", tolak Arthur dengan lembut. Sang gadis masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pertanda 'maaf'. Arthur yang bingung harus berbuat apa pun hanya membalas senyum.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkan anda.", katanya. Arthur terpana melihat sosok manis itu tersenyum begitu lembutnya, mau tidak mau jantung Arthur berdegup lumayan cepat. Setelah acara 'lebaran' aka maaf-maafan selesai, sang gadis pergi keluar taman. Arthur yang masih memandangi punggung sang gadis menjauh langsung terhentak kaget ketika Alfred lagi-lagi menepuk pundaknya.

"Apaan sih kau?" semprot Arthur. Alfred cemberut. "Jahatnya, daritadi aku dicuekkin!", Alfred balas semprot. Kemudian mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana mereka berada. Gadis tadi, selain dia manis dan sopan, gadis itu juga rendah hati. Andai saja Arthur tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Mengingat dimana kejadian memalukan tadi, membuat wajah putih Arthur memanas.

"Oii~ Kau dengar aku tidak?", sahut Alfred setengah berteriak. Arthur lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. Good job Thur! Anyway, Alfred tiba-tiba menyeringai jail ketika melihat wajah Arthur yang terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

"Suiit! Suiit! _Are you falling in love with someone, O' my dear lil' friend_?" goda Alfred. Kedua iris emerald Arthur menatap si _jerk_ itu dengan tatapan mematikan seakan berkata, '_Its-none-of-your-business!_'. Wajahnya masih memerah. Ia kembali pada kameranya yang masih berdiri manis di sana.

"_Oh come on! Dude, i think it's not a shame if you're really falling in love with someone. Or could be with the girl that you just met today,"_ godanya lagi. Tak mau buang-buang tenaga, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melempar kaleng soda bekas minumannya ke arah Alfred dan sukses mengenai keningnya.

"_Shut up! Just get rid of it!"_ teriak Arthur di siang bolong membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana hampir jantungan seketika. Alfred meringis kecil tapi masih memamerkan cengiran bodohnya. "Yaa maaf-maaf deh! Tapi aku merasa seperti pernah melihat gadis itu lho!" sambung Alfred. Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bercanda? Pasti kau hanya ingin memanas-manasiku saja hmm?"

"Grr, seriusan kok! Kalau di kampus, kadang aku suka ketemu sama gadis itu. Anak baru kali ya?", katanya. Arthur terdiam.

_There's no one can replaced you _

_There's no one except you, my love_

Setelah insiden tabrakan itu, Arthur jadi terus memikirkan sosok gadis yang ia temui tadi siang. Sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur king sizenya, dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan, ia menerawangi langit-langit kamar dan kembali mengingat sosok gadis itu. Gadis manis berambut hitam panjang sedikit ikal dan bermata onyx, berkulit putih langsat dan mulus terawat. Gadis Asia. Belum pernah sekalipun dirinya tertarik kepada gadis-gadis Asia. Bukannya dia rasis, tetapi hanya belum terbiasa saja. Punya pacar yang sesama rasnya saja belum pernah.

Dua hari selanjutnya, ketika Arthur pergi ke kampusnya, tanpa ia duga ia kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Alfred tempo hari, gadis itu kuliah di fakultas yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu memasuki gedung perpustakaan dan terlihat bahwa dia sangat terburu-buru sekali. Ckck, _bad timing_. Padahal Arthur ingin mendekatinya.

Esok harinya, mereka bertemu lagi. Namun kali ini hanya sebatas pandang mata lalu balas tersenyum. Gadis itu satu jurusan dengannya. Satu semester pula. Dalam suatu mata kuliah, Arthur satu kelompok dengan gadis itu dan beruntung mereka bisa saling kenal satu sama lain, walaupun sebatas bertanya tentang nama dan tempat tinggal doang. Setelah itu mereka menjalani mata kuliah mereka seperti biasa.

Saat itu pula, Arthur merasa ada sesuatu yang mulai berubah dalam kehidupan rutinnya.

_There's no one can changed my feeling_

_There's no one can replaced your heart_

Venesia Ayu Puteri. Gadis berdarah Indonesia itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar taman. Arthur yang melihatnya berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang taman langsung uring-uringan mencari tempat persembunyian. Ck, dirinya bisa tertangkap basah menjadi stalker nih.

Namun niat Arthur bersembunyi gagal ketika…

"Oiii! Kirkland~" teriak suara cempreng bin _nasty_ milik seorang yang sungguh ia benci karena ke-owsumannya (bc: awesome). Yaa semua orang tahu itu. Mau tak mau Venesia, atau bisa kita sebut Nesia, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tingginya hanya sebatas paha saja. Nesia sweatdrop. Dalam hati Arthur berteriak histeris.

"Ahahaha! Ketemu juga! Oi si maniak burgers itu mencarimu kemana-mana dan—hehey! Apa dia itu pacarmu?" cletuk Gilbert, bocah keturunan Prussia itu menjitak pelan punggung Arthur. Arthur bangkit dari acara berjongkoknya. Nesia speechless. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Arthur membungkam mulut si Mr. Awesome itu.

"Kau mau cari mati denganku ya?" bisiknya sambil mencekik leher Gilbert. Gilbert tersedak dengan tidak elit. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dia bisa bertemu dengan manusia penyuka anak ayam ini? Merasa tidak enak, Nesia langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat sore Kirkland, anu—se-sedang apa di sini?" tanya Nesia masih dengan wajah memerah. Mampus dah lu Thur! Bukan salah Arthur kalau dia tiba-tiba menclok gajelas di balik semak-semak demi untuk mengintip gadis manis ini. Dan salahkan Gilbert yang berhasil merusak suasana romantisme yang baru saja tercipta secara tidak langsung ini -?-

"Sore. Panggil saja aku Arthur. Ahaha, tidak kok, baru saja pulang dari kampus. Kebetulan lewat sini dan aku—bersembunyi dari bocah ingusan ini!" cletuknya mengarang cerita. Gengsi dong kalau bilang secara terang-terangan bahwa dia ingin mengintip Nesia dari kejauhan. Nesia tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Gilbert yang baru saja tercekik tak elit langsung dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan kau? Eh ngomong-ngomong kenalin dong pacarmu yang manis itu denganku? Masa aku yang awesome ini tidak di—huwaaa!" ucapan Gilbert terpotong ketika Arthur menjewer telinga adik kelasnya itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Sa-sampai jumpa lagi Venesia. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" seru Arthur dengan cepat. Nesia kembali sweatdrop dengan wajah memerah. Ia hanya menatap punggung Arthur yang lenyap di tikungan bersama pemuda berambut putih hasil cat salonan itu.

Tidak disadari, semburat merah serta degupan detak jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang Gilbert ucapkan tadi. Sunguh sikap kekanak-kanakan Arthur tadi membuatnya tertawa lagi dan lagi.

_There's no one can makes me laugh except you_

_There's no one can makes me blush, but you_

**Continue to Chapter 2**

A/N : Haaaaaa~ -otak sudah tidak berfungsi lagi-. Okey! Sudah berapa bulan Chiku ga buka FFN nih? Huweee maaf minna-san –ditendang-. Chiku ga tau cerita apalagi yang Chiku harus buat, dan lagi, itu ano.. itu…..

Temen : Judul jiplak dari nama film ya?

Author : Err… iya ._. (ga punya ide lagi sih)

Temen : Hohoho terus nama Venesia Puteri itu pasti jiplak dari ide author lainnya ya?

Author : Huwee? Enak aja, kalau yang 'puteri'nya itu muncul kok dari otakku, tapi yang 'Venesia' itu aku terinspirasi dari idenya '**Sanpacchi senpai'** heheh maaf senpaaai~ ane tak bermaksud dan lagi itu, itu hanya kecelakaan belaka. Ampyuun sudah lama menjadi silent reader –dibabuk- (Terimakasih senpai telah menjadi inspirasi saya untuk menulis cerita BritainxFemNesia ^0^ hohoho).

Temen : Dan lagu-lagu itu sebenarnya beberapa liriknya diambil dari lirik 'Andra and the backbone' yang judulnya 'Tak ada yang bisa'kan?

Author :…. –ngangguk-

Temen : Dan ide cerita Arthur ngambil jurusan art and photography dan tutup lensanya jatuh itu kau jiplak dari pengalamanku bukan? –death glare-

Author : -tak bisa berkata apa-apa-

Temen : DASAR AUTHOR MISKIN IDE! #$%^&# -mulut berbusa-

Author : -kabur bawa koper-

Yaa sekian curahan hati dari saya. Ehem soal judul itu, err lupakan, Chiku bakalan jelasin di lain cheppie. Maaf bahasa inggris Chiku yang bermodal bala-bala dan gehu itu -?- aka pas-pasan. Mohon di review dan kritik serta saran anda sekalian. Mohon maaf apabila apa kesalahan dan kesamaan ide cerita dll yang tercipta karena Chiku ngerjain nih fic tengah malem –ga nyambung- akhir kata, please review and thanks for reading ^^

**Best Regards,**

**Chikuma Yoemon**


End file.
